Whistle me a Song
by amorgun
Summary: Kiyoshi has a habit of whistling when he's happy. Of course this can be annoying as it happens all the time. Though the one time it stops, that's when Hanamiya misses it the most.


**A/N:** Hello there! I decided to try and get my writing mojo back so I asked some friends to give me some prompts and people to write about. My friend requested Kiyoshi/Hanamiya with the prompt Whistling. SOooo this is the end result! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimed: I do not own Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

Kiyoshi has a habit. It's not one of those disgusting habits like biting nails or picking his noise. It's not a good habit either like eating an apple a day. No it's something kind of normal but also inconspicuous. Someone that just knew him for day would never see it. It might even pass by a person that knew Kiyoshi all his life. However, Hanamiya being both a long time acquaintance of Kiyoshi and very observant, depicting the little whistling habit immediately. Mostly because it grated on his nerves and made him want to snap the male's other knee.

When Hanamiya asked Kiyoshi –Well more like demanded- to stop his insufferable whistling, the brunet simply gave his innocent smile and said that he can't help it. That he always whistles when he's happy. Of course that wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that Kiyoshi seems to be happy all. The. Damn. Time. So every day, Hanamiya must endure his…partner's happy whistling as he does everyday things. Washing dishes: whistling. Doing laundry: whistling, cooking dinner: whistling. Cuddling: Whistling. The only time Kiyoshi doesn't whistle is when he's having sex and that's simply because he's too busy making other noises to vocalize his current pleasure. That and Hanamiya would most likely blue ball him if he even tried to pucker up his lips for something other than kissing during those moments.

Whether he liked it or not, Kiyoshi's habit of whistling had become a part of Hanamiya's life. He has come to expect it as soon as he walks through the door of their shared apartment. That's why the raven instantly felt that something was off when he came home to a quiet apartment. Rather prominent eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as their owner shucked off his jacket and shoes, padding further into the silent place.

"Hey! Where are you idiot?" He called out, trying not to sound as worried as he felt. Hanamiya peered into the kitchen and living room, not seeing his brunet lover. The bathroom gave the same results, leading the male to pause before their closed bedroom. Slowly, Hanamiya opened the door and looked in the dark room, eyes immediately landing on the male that was sitting at the edge of their bed. Kiyoshi's back was facing the door, his large profile outlined by the light of the setting sun that was streaming in from the window he was currently looking out of.

Words bubbled up in Hanamiya's throat, but he held them at bay. Something about the depressive atmosphere was telling the male that now was not the time for words. So instead he quietly padded over to the bed and slowly sat down next to his lover, letting his gaze slide over to the window. It was hard not to say anything to break the silence. It was hard not to poke and prod the usual hyperactive male. Never was Hanamiya one for idle chat or constant talking. In fact he likes his solitude and silence. Though after living with Kiyoshi for over a year now, that preference had changed to accommodate the other and now it felt like someone was digging a hole in Hanamiya's stomach.

"Hanamiya…"

Instantly, said raven snapped his head up to peer at the other. He remained silent, waiting for Kiyoshi to continue his sentence.

"Do you ever think…we shouldn't be together?"

An instant chill came over Hanamiya, his violet eyes widening a fraction. That was no something he expected to hear form Kiyoshi at all. Yes there had been a time way before they even began dating where they held back because of their past. After all it doesn't look so good to get intimate with a guy who almost lost the use of his knee because of you. Hanamiya looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah it's not like we fit together all that well." He said as nonchalantly as he could, trying for an air of passivity. Yeah it's true, they don't fit together. Kiyoshi is all love, friendship, and brightness. Hanamiya on the other hand is dark, insolation, and coldness. It's a wonder how they even developed mutual feelings for one another, much less made it work for this long. But somehow they managed and Hanamiya, even though he would deny it if asked, started to believe that their relationship could be a permanent thing.

"Why?" Hanamiya asked after another beat of silence passed.

Kiyoshi didn't say anything, but instead held out a piece of paper for Hanamiya. The raven glanced at it before snatching it away and scanning over the contents. Ah this is why…

"Do you still hate me?"

The question hung in the air for quite a bit before Kiyoshi sighed heavily and shook his head. "I never hated you."

"I broke your knee and basically ruined all chances of you having a basketball career and you never hated me?"

"No."

For some reason that just got to Hanamiya. In a flurry he surged up and spun around to face the passive male. Just seeing those warm brown eyes gaze at him with that love and affection made Hanamiya's blood boil. That's now how Kiyoshi should be looking at him right now! Hanamiya's hands balled up the paper that detailed the third surgery procedure Kiyoshi has to go through for his knee. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you actually batshit stupid you son of a bitch!?"

He knew that this was all his guilt seeping out. That he was just channeling everything to Kiyoshi who was sitting there patiently and taking it. But Hanamiya couldn't stop, he just continued to yell, until he felt some kind of burning behind his eyes. With a gasp he stopped abruptly and turned away, rubbing at his eyes. God what is wrong with him?

When a large warm hand gently touched his own, Hanamiya whirled back around instantly and plopped himself in his lover's lap. Cumbled paper long forgotten, Hanamiya buried his hands in soft brown locks as his lips clashed against the other's. It was a desperate kiss, heavy and deep with raw passion, sadness, and guilt. Somehow blood got in the mix, whether it from Hanamiya or Kiyoshi, it didn't matter. It only spurred the duo on as they clung to each other desperately.

Once clothes were discarded, Kiyoshi made Hanamiya pause in their raw lust by softly stroking his cheek. "I love you." Those three words were said with so much sincerity, that Hanamiya faltered for a moment. He didn't know what to do and was half tempted to crawl off Kiyoshi and go hide somewhere. Luckily the other half, the half that just wanted to stay and bask in that love, won out.

"You're such an idiot." Hanamiya whispered before taking Kiyoshi's lips once again and rolling over so the bigger male was on top. No more words were exchanged. The soft sounds of low moans and kisses filled the room as the two lovers tended to the physical aspect of their love.

The lube was taken out and poured heavily onto Kiyoshi's fingers. Without a moment of hesitation, Hanamiya spread his legs wide for his lover, staring at him intensely as the first finger was worked into him. Hanamiya panted through it, his hands fisting at the sheets below. Kiyoshi went slow and true, peppering his lover's pale skin with kisses and bites, making a red trail in his wake. By the time the third finger was added, Hanamiya was a red, moaning mess. He couldn't hold out anymore and just wanted, needed, Kiyoshi inside him.

He needed the reassurance that the brunet really loved him. That he in fact wasn't going to up and leave one day. As must as Hanamiya would hate to say it, but he just doesn't think he can go back to the way he was before if Kiyoshi left him. As clingy and needy that sounded, it is nothing but the truth.

"Kiyo-"

"Shhh…I got you." Kiyoshi pressed a tender kiss against Hanamiya's lip as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. The intrusion caused Hanamiya to let out a strangled gasp, his head snapping back and eyes clenching shut. God did it burn. It burned so much, but Hanamiya welcomed it. He welcomed the pain and the oh so tight stretch, because it is all Kiyoshi. By the time that his lover slid home, Hanamiya was ready for more. He just wanted the intense friction and the burning heat.

As if sensing his raw need, Kiyoshi pulled back and pushed back, staring up a leisurely pace that set Hanamiya's nerves on fire. Heavy limbs reached up to wrap tightly around the moving body above him, bring Kiyoshi close. The heat between them was suffocating, but Hanamiya didn't care. He just hung onto his lover, breathing out his pleasure as he was steadily brought to the edge.

It didn't take long for that magic spot to be found and with a soundless cry, the dark haired male reached his climax, his body shaking and quivering around his still thrusting lover. By the time he calmed down from his own high, Kiyoshi had reached his, filling up his smaller lover with a low groan.

Carefully, Kiyoshi pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to a still panting Hanamiya. For the next minute they just laid there, catching their calming themselves from the vanilla love making they just did. They didn't say anything because there was nothing that needed to be said. Instead, Kiyoshi rolled closer to Hanamiya, wrapping an arm around his waist. Together they cuddled, content for the time being. And it wasn't until Hanamiya heard the familiar tune of whistling that he allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, knowing that Kiyoshi is and will always be happy with him.


End file.
